Fate: Family and Future
by chennaigirl123
Summary: The Holy Grail was purged, Saber came back and she and Shiro lived happily ever after. Now 20 years later, Saber is faced with one of the biggest challenges in her life: raising her young daughter. Series of one-shots.
1. When she doesn't know

**AN: I'm working on this story alongside "Unknown Family." This however, is not connected to it in any way. It's totally separate. Sorry everyone. This idea was lingering in my head for over a month and it would have killed me if I didn't finish it. This is my first time making a one-shot. I decided to make it a series of one-shots because many more ideas came into my mind. This one-shot serves as an introduction to their family lives.  
**

**Note: This fic is predominately about Shiro and Saber's kids. For those of you who are confused about who marries who, here are the pairings.  
**

**Shiro X Saber  
**

**Rin X Archer (FYI: Rin doesn't change her last name and I'm sure you know why)  
**

**Sakura X Issei (She apparently gets over Shiro at some point and falls for him)  
**

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night. Please enjoy and review**

**

* * *

**

**When she doesn't know...  
**

"10 minutes to go..." I thought to myself as I looked at my watch.

It was a typical day at school. Yet today was day that I dreaded the most. Today was the only day when we had history class... for two whole periods. To make matters worse, our teacher wasn't just your ordinary teacher, she was the kind that blabbered from start to finish until you felt like killing yourself. Practically nobody paid attention, most of the kids were either sleeping or staring out the window. I was one of those. Suddenly, I heard a familiar noise, oh no. The dreaded noise of a ruler hitting the desk, hard.

"Avalon! How many times have I told you to pay attention in class!" She screamed in her high, shrill, crow like voice.

"But I was paying attention Miss!" I lied.

"Well then, what was I discussing until now?" She asked.

_Uh oh. Now I'm gonna get it._

"Umm... something about... a war?"

"Yes... be more specific!" She snapped.

"Umm... err... I forget..." I gave up.

"Miki! Can you please tell us what we've been discussing?" She called out to my best friend sitting across from me. She had blue eyes and long black hair that came up to her waist which she tied up in a ponytail.

"You were telling us about the fifth Holy Grail War. Which was, in this case, very different from the others. Because during this war, the grail was purged, in other words, purified. Seemingly putting an end to the other grail wars forever. During this war, two servants happened to fall in love with their masters and using the purged grail, returned to earth to stay with them. Their children are simply known by magi as Children of Fate. Is that it, Miss?"

"Very good Miki! Now THAT'S how a student in my class should behave! This is the third time you were slacking in my class, Avalon. Tisk Tisk, and for such an important topic! Your mother will hear about this, young lady!"

_Ooooh. I'm dead. Mom's gonna kill me, and she's the scariest thing in the universe when she's angry..._

"DRRRRIIINNNNGGG!!" The bell rang. Phew! I was saved!

"Now you will be getting a test on this next week! I expect you all to be prepared!" She said, glaring at me.

After that horrible history class, we went to the cafeteria to have lunch. Miki, Sakura, and I were all sitting in one table. We took out our lunches and started to eat.

Let me explain, my name's Avalon Emiya. I'm 14 years old and I'm in the 8th grade. However, I don't attend your average school. Oh no, our school is special. It simply goes by the name, IMA. In other words, International Academy for Magi. It's a school where kids who are mages or whatever go to. We don't just learn the stuff ordinary kids learn. We also learn about magic and magical history and most importantly, the Holy Grail War. I don't understand why they're teaching us this stuff because it's all over and it won't happen again. Me and my 11 year old brother have been attending this school since we were in kindergarten.

"I can't believe you were slacking off in class AGAIN!" Miki groaned, "And to make matters worse, she's gonna call your MOM!! I'll attend your funeral, don't worry!"

That's Miki Tohsaka for you. The number one student in our grade. Figures, because her mom was number one in her class when she was young. Not only her, her brother who's in 12th grade is also number one, and he's smarter than two Mikis put together. Even though she can be a total nerd, Miki's one of my closest friends.

"Don't worry Avalon, maybe your mom will go easy on you." Sakura said in a weak attempt to make me feel better.

She's Sakura Ryuudo. Named after her mom. She had long purple hair that was braided and came up to her shoulders. She's another one of my close friends. Her Dad isn't even a magus, but her mom is and THAT'S why she got to go to this school even though she's not very good in magic.

"Oh no. You DON'T know my Mom. She's SCARY! She's already angry at me over my last test results. I mean, come on! What's so bad about an 85%?"

"You got an 85? It was so easy! I mean come on, even Hajime got 100!" Miki yelled, reffering to one of the biggest idiots in our class, who was even dumber than me.

"Well, still. Don't see why they're giving us a test on the fifth grail war. I mean come on? How is it important to us? It's over and done with. It's not like our parents were one of those masters or servants..." I sighed.

Suddenly, Miki and Sakura gave me a strange look, like I was stupid and I didn't know anything. They looked so shocked. I was starting to wonder...

"What? What did I say?"

"You mean... You didn't know?" Miki asked me incredulously.

"Didn't know what?" I asked stupidly.

"Avalon, how did your mom and dad first meet?" Sakura asked.

"Well, they both went to the same high school and were good friends. Dad was from here and Mom was a transfer student from England. Soon they found out that they both happened to be magi. Years later they fell in love and got married." I replied, quoting exactly what my dad had told me.

"Avalon...? Is that seriously what your parents told you?" Miki asked.

"Yea. That's what Dad said."

"What about your mom?"

"Mom didn't bother." I replied.

"I... can't... BELIEVE IT!"

"What?" I asked.

"At least MY parents told me I'd understand when I'm older and they actually told me but YOUR parents downright LIED to you! They LIED! They lied and they intended to keep on lying for the rest of their lives!"

"Woah! Miki! Stop getting emotional!" I said as I tried to make my friend calm down, "What do you mean by that? You're saying that Mom was involved in the fifth grail war?"

"Just... Forget it, ok. Ask your mom. She'll tell you." She left the lunch table in a huff, and that was when the bell rang.

The rest of the school day went on as usual. Yet what Miki said kept on bothering me. Even Sakura refused to look me in the eye. I didn't know what was up with them, whatever it was, I was gonna listen to Miki and ask Mom about what's going on here.

"Hey, Sis!" I heard a voice from behind me,

"Hi Taka." I said dryly, "How did the test go?"

"Guess what? I got 100! In your face! Mom's gonna be real angry with you!" He gloated as he pushed his test paper in my face.

_God that little pest..._

That's my super annoying brother, Taka. He was kind of short for his age and had red hair and brown eyes, the spitting image of Dad. Unlike me, who came home with constant 85's and 90's (Mom's particular that we should get 100%. No more, no less.), Taka was the one who scored full marks on his tests. All the more reason to hate him and all the more reason for my parents to go, "Look at Taka! Why can't you get his grades?" Just for that, I want to strangle him sometimes.

On the way home, I was still thinking about what Miki had said. Why would Mom and Dad lie to us? What would they have been hiding? And for fourteen years I had absolutely no idea. I tried to forget about it and act casual as Taka and I came home.

"We're home Mom!" I yelled.

I placed my bags in my room and went to the dining table. Taka was already there and Dad was teaching Mom how to make something. Apparently, Mom can't cook to save her life and whatever she learned was from Dad.

"No! Not Miso! It said to add soy sauce!" Dad corrected her.

"Oh. Right."

"Giving Mom cooking lessons again?" Taka asked.

"Well, she's getting there, but not quite." Dad replied with a smile.

Dad repairs hardware and other electronic goods. A good career choice seeing as he's good in reinforcement spells and that's apparently all he can do. People say when they get something repaired, it's immediate and efficient and only I know why.

"Shiro, this recipe is so complex, couldn't we make something simpler?" Mom asked.

"Come on, try harder. I'll help you so that you don't burn anything." Dad replied.

"Shiro!" Mom snapped. Yet Dad didn't take offense, in fact, he laughed.

Mom's well... Mom. People say Mom and I look exactly alike, and by that I mean EXACTLY. We're practically clones. Same blonde hair, same blue eyes, same... everything. I can't count how many times people have said we look like sisters. Not only that, my Mom and I are really close and I tell her practically everything. From school, to homework, to boys, you name it. Sometimes however, she doesn't understand alot of stuff that I tell her. Wonder what things were like when she was a kid... Ugh. Mothers...

After what seemed like an eternity, dinner was ready. Majority of it was made by Dad. Whatever Mom made tasted kind of weird and stale. Oh well. At least it's not burned like the countless other dinners she made.

"Avalon, we got a call from school." Mom said, blunt and to the point.

"I know! I know! I'm not paying attention in class. Well, our teacher is just so boring! You can't blame me!"

"It doesn't matter! Your education is what's important! I don't want to hear this again! You understand?" Mom yelled.

"Yes, Mom." If I tried to talk back, she yelled even more, and that makes her scary.

While eating dinner, what Miki said came back to me. I couldn't think of any alternative except to ask,

"Hey Dad, remember when you told me about how you and Mom first met?"

"Yes... why are you bringing that up now?"

"That's not how you first met, isn't it?" I asked.

Everyone at the table was silent and shocked. Most of all, Mom.

"What makes you say that?" Mom asked.

"Because in class, the teacher discussed the 5th grail war and Miki said that you guys lied to me and Taka about all this. Dad, were you... by any chance, one of THOSE servants?"

"Wait... Miki as in... Miki Tohsaka?" Dad asked. Apparently, Miki's parents and my parents were good friends.

"Yup. That's her."

Mom and Dad were silent for a while, eventually Mom got the courage to speak up,

"Avalon, I'm sure you know that while in high school your father used to call me Saber for a great deal of time, do you know why?" she asked.

"Because... because... wait... Dad used to call you Saber? So that means that..."

"That's right."

"Mom?! YOU? A... servant? So that means Dad summoned you?" Taka asked.

"Yes." Mom replied.

"Yea, but a master would only fall for his servant if he was ignorant, innocent, or stupid. Dad is NOT like that." I remarked.

"Actually those three words describe your father perfectly, at least they did when he was in high school. Shiro, tell them."

Then Dad told me the whole story. When he was seven years old, he lost his parents and his house due to a fire that occured during the fourth grail war. He was adopted by his foster father Kiritsugu Emiya. After this, he aspired to become a hero of justice and save everyone. When he was seventeen, he had accidentally witnessed a battle between two servants, getting him killed. Yet he was saved by none other than Rin Tohsaka, Miki's mom.

When the servant, Lancer, came back for him, he ended up summoning Mom, or Saber, by chance. To top it all off, he had fallen in love with her at first sight, and even risked his life to save her. Mom however didn't seem to feel that way about him, or maybe she did, and was just trying to cover it up. Maybe it was because Sakura's mom had a major crush on Dad at the time.d During the course of the war, Mom taught Dad how to swordfight which was how he managed to get around for a while. Rin Tohsaka also taught him a thing or two even though they were enemies. Her servant, Archer, also happened to show him that he had the power to project weapons which was the source of his magical power. Also, Rin fell for Archer but he died, typical. As if that wasn't crazy enough, Mom happened to be King Arthur in her previous life.

If Mom was trying to cover up her feelings for Dad, that changed when he had to transfer a magic circut to her (My guess is that that was just a fancy way of saying that they "did it"). Soon Dad found out that Mom would vanish after they got the grail so they went on a very awkward date and Dad confessed his love for her that night. He even kissed her after a little skirmish with Gilglamesh, who was in love with Mom at the time even though he kept trying to kill her. They found out in due course that the grail was cursed, so Mom decided to love Dad even though they couldn't be together.

They won the grail and then destroyed it, Mom vanished. Dad was in a depression for about three years after that. During that time, Mom found out that she didn't destroy the grail, she purged it. So both her and Archer made a wish that they would be with the person they loved. Then Mom came back, they dated for a while, they married, then had us. Turned out I was named after that utopia that Mom was in and where all servants were sent to after the war.

I was shocked and appalled that they would keep the most important secret from their very own children...

"MOM! How could you? How could you lie to us about this?! Why didn't you tell us before?" I screamed, tears rolling down my face.

"Avalon... I'm so sorry. It's just that... your father, wanted..."

"What did he want? Me to live a lie?"

"I wanted some normality in your life. I didn't want you growing up with all this master servant nonsense. I didn't want you to turn out like Rin Tohsaka. Who was bitter and cynical because she grew up knowing about this. I'm sorry to say, even Miki is catching on. I wanted you guys to enjoy life without feeling obligated to obtain the grail, I didn't want you to feel like how your mother felt."

"I'm not like Miki! I'm totally different! And what do you mean by nonsense? This war is how you met Mom! Besides, it's over! None of this stuff is gonna happen again!"

"Avalon, listen, who said that it's all over? The grail may be purged, but who knows? Another one might appear. It's been 20 years since the last grail war. This might happen again..." Dad said, somewhat pensive.

"Speak not of it, lest it might come true." Mom remarked.

"Well... that explains why Mom's always so formal." Taka mused.

"And why she still doesn't know what RPG's are." I added.

"And why she's a bad cook." Taka added, again.

"And why she used to read to us the King Arthur stories when we were little."

"And why she's good with a sword."

"And why she's-"

"OK! We get it!" Mom burst out, but she was clearly amused.

"Wow. I just learned a very important lesson from all this. If ever there's a sixth grail war, I'm not gonna be so stupid and fall in love with MY servant! I don't think any of the servants are cute anyway!" Taka boasted.

"For once, I agree with you. I mean, who'd fall for a guy with red eyes and long blue hair and a terrible dress sense who goes around carrying a spear all day? And what's up with his noble phantasm? Gae Bulg? Oh please..." I added, reffering to Lancer who was apparently, loveless, "Or even worse..."

"What could be worse than that?" Taka asked.

"An insane archer with a magical gate who wants to marry you and kill you at the same time!"

Mom and Dad started laughing loudly for about half an hour. The way when you say something stupid or innocent and adults find it funny or see something perverted in it. It took real long, but they managed to get a hold of themselves.

"How can you two be so sure? I thought you said that it was all over?" Dad asked

"Well, it is, but just hypothetically." I replied.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see." Mom said.

"You're acting like it's gonna actually happen." Taka remarked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Mom replied.

"Well, if it ever does happen, we'll be ready, won't we?" I asked Taka.

"Yup!"

"And I'm sure you will be." Mom said with a smile.

**-End-**

* * *

**I know this idea was really stupid, but I actually thought that Shiro and Saber would marry and have children before episode 24 burst my bubble. Anyways, I hope you liked it! I'll get back on track with "Unknown family" soon. As long as I still have summer holidays. **


	2. When she wants to be a

**AN: I got someone wanting this to continue, so I decided to do so. The next one-shot: Saber's daughter's age varies in each one-shot, so in this one, she happens to be four years old. Since the last one-shot is about if she had no idea about her parents, this one is about if she grew up knowing about her parents all along. **

**Note: This one is from Arturia's (Saber's) point of view and not Avalon's  
**

**Standard disclaimer: Again, I do not own Fate/Stay Night. Please enjoy and review.**

**

* * *

**

**When she wants to be a...**

"Mommy! Can you tell me the story about the Holy Grail war again?" Avalon asked

It was very late at night and Avalon wouldn't go to sleep. She always wants me to tell her the story about the fifth grail war every night. Either that, or the King Arthur stories, which are essentially, mine. I sometimes wish I shouldn't have told her in the beginning because most of my sleep is taken away telling the story.

"Not now, later ok? I'm very tired, so I'll tell you in the morning." It was true, I was tired. My eyes were at half mast and I didn't even have time to change into my nightdress seeing as Avalon practically dragged me into her room.

"Please! Mommy!! I'll be extra good tomorrow! Please!" Sometimes, it was hard to resist her, after all, she was just a child.

"Oh, all right." I finally gave up and started the story, "30 years ago, when your father was seven years old, he wanted to be a hero of justice and save everyone. He was true to his word, he helped all the people who needed help and never refused to."

"And then...?" Avalon asked. Even though she heard the story for more than a thousand times, she was always excited when I told her.

"Ten years later, your father summoned me. He was about to get attacked by the servant, Lancer, and I fought him using my sword. Lancer on the other hand, was a coward and ran away. He was too scared of me." Of course, I left out some of the most important parts of the story. Yet I had to simplify it for her sake, as Shiro rightfully said, small girls aren't like adults and don't understand many things about the world. To them, the world was full of happiness and the good guy always wins in life.

"Wow! You must have been really strong, Mommy!"

"Yes I was, I was the strongest servant of all. Your father was always worried about me when we fought, one time, Berserker tried to hurt me, but your father saved me. And then..." After about half an hour, I finished the story.

"And then, the Holy Grail became good and I wished to go back to earth. And Shiro and I lived happily ever after." Ending it like a typical fairy tale. Shiro once said that four year olds like that sort of thing. I had no idea on how to raise child until Shiro and Taiga gave me some helpful advice, and I also took advice from parenting books, which were also quite helpful. However, sometimes I still don't understand children these days.

"Wow! Guess what Mommy?"

"What is it, Avalon?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer, as she said this to me countless times.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna fight in the Holy Grail War just like you did! I'm gonna have a BIG sword and be strong just like my mommy! And I'm gonna save everyone just like Daddy!"

"I'm sure you'll do very well, maybe even better than me." I replied simply.

"Yup! I will!"

"Avalon, it's 12:00. You should go to bed early. Small girls shouldn't sleep late, or they won't grow up to be healthy. If you want to be strong like me, you should sleep early, ok?"

"I will! Good night, Mommy!"

"Good night." I tucked her in bed and went outside, finally I could sleep! Sometimes raising a child was so exhausting, especially when they are full of energy and can't even sit still for one second. She has to be running around somewhere or getting herself in trouble, I just turn my back for two minutes and something has to happen, come to think about it, it's just like how Shiro was back during the grail war. I honestly can't wait until she's older, then I'll get some peace and quiet. I went into the bedroom where Shiro was waiting, he appeared to be laughing about something, I didn't know what.

"Did she keep you up all night again?" He asked.

"Yes, she always wants to hear the story about the Holy Grail war. She even said-"

"I know, I know. 'When I grow up, I'm gonna fight in the grail war just like my mommy!' She's said the same thing ever since you told her a year ago."

"I'm sure she'll change her mind after she grows up, children don't stay this innocent forever."

"Sa-sorry, Arturia?"

"Yes?" I asked, even though I told him that I want to be called by my real name, he sometimes forgets.

"Avalon's gonna be 5 in six months. Isn't it time she start school? You've been pushing this off for about a year now." Shiro asked. He's right. He discussed this topic about a year ago, but I thought she was too young to go to school. I've been delaying it until now.

"But have the child of a maugus and an ex servant study in a normal school with normal children? I don't think so, it won't be good for her."

"I thought of that, Tohsaka recommended a school for me, it's the same school she enrolled her kids in. IMA (International Academy for Magi), it's a K-12 school for magi, so she'll basically study in the same school until university. They learn the things ordinary children learn alongside magic, so it's no problem. Even Sakura's enrolling her daughter there."

"If Tohsaka's enrolling her children there, then the question of a school is already solved."

"Oh yea, Mrs. Fujimura will be here tomorrow, as well as Tohsaka, for dinner."

"Oh really, it's been quite long since I last saw Taiga." The last time I saw her was two years ago I've seen nothing of her since.

"And another thing, Tohsaka's bringing her children along too." Uh oh. That meant trouble. When those three are together, something happens. Someone breaks something, they start fighting over a toy, or one makes the other cry. However, despite the little, "disputes" that occur, Avalon, Miki, and Wataru are very good friends. I knew it was going to be a hectic day tomorrow so I decided to get all the sleep I could...

**The next day...**

Shiro didn't want me to cook anything so he did all the preparations for tonight's dinner, even I knew very well that I'm not a good cook. I would probably cause my guests to run away just by looking at my food. I went to Avalon's bedroom and decided to help her get ready.

"Avalon, you have to wear your best clothes today, auntie Taiga and auntie Rin are coming for dinner and they want you to look nice, ok?"

"Are Miki and Wataru coming too?" Avalon asked.

"Yes, they are."

"Ok, Mommy!"

However, the part I dreaded the most came, making her wear something we both like. It took over half an hour to find a dress that was nice and not, 'itchy' as she said the others were. I eventually found a red dress with white lace and flowers that I bought for her recently. She agreed. We all waited for half an hour and eventually,

"Ding, Dong!" the bell rang, I opened the door and there they were.

Mrs. Fujimura was the same as ever, and so was Rin, only she had put on a bit of weight after having kids. Archer was wearing a red sleeveless top and black jeans, I was surprised at how he still looked exactly the same as during the war. Miki looked exactly like her mom, she had long black hair in a pony tail and was wearing a sleeveless black dress. She was about the same age as Avalon. Wataru was eight years old. He looked like his dad, also a little bit like Shiro, wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt.

"Saber! It's been so long! How are you!" Taiga piped up as she hugged me.

"Arturia. And I'm fine."

"How's little Ally?" Taiga asked. I winced slightly. Two years ago, Taiga had given Avalon the nickname, Ally after first meeting her. I hated it. I named her after the ever distant utopia only to have it ruined by having her name cut short.

"Taiga, how many times have I told you to call her by name? And she's right here." I pointed to the couch where she was sitting. Apparently, Shiro and I moved into a nice western-style house after getting married.

"Come on! I don't see what you have against it! She likes her nickname, right Ally?" Taiga asked Avalon.

"No! Only babies have nicknames! I'm not a baby, so you should call me Avalon! Not Ally!"

"Well, to your mom, you'll always be a baby!"

"But you're not Mommy, so I'm not a baby to you."

Taiga had a strange look on her face, it reminded me of the time when Rin had to make up an excuse to stay at Shiro's house during the war. She said she lost an argument to a student.

"I can't believe it, I lost an argument to a preschooler!"

All of us started laughing. Yes, whenever Taiga was around things were very amusing.

"If you ask me, naming a kid after some utopia is just proof that she's not your average kid! Why didn't you name her something normal? like Ayako or Ayame, something!" Taiga remarked. We told her about magi and the Holy Grail 20 years ago. We took a big risk doing that but we knew that Taiga can keep a secret. It took her another ten years to actually understand the full story!

"We're not normal, Fuji-nee, you figured that out by now." Shiro replied.

"But still! Oh yea, I have good news!" Taiga looked very excited.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"I've been accepted to teach kindergarten at a very prestigeous school!"

"Wow, that's great, Fuji-nee. Which school?" Shiro asked.

"It's a really strange name for a school, but IMA I think?"

All four of us, Shiro, Rin, Archer, and I were shocked. We didn't say anything for two minutes straight, and then suddenly,

"WHAT?! That's the same school Wataru and Miki are going to!" Rin yelled.

"And the same school we're planning to enroll Avalon in!" I added.

"How did you even manage...?" Shiro asked.

"Shiro, kindergarten at IMA is seperate from the rest of the school. The kids don't start learning about magic until they are in first grade, so the kindergarten teacher doesn't need to teach magic, or even be a maugus. They just keep the fact it's a magi school a secret if that's the case." Rin replied.

"Oh, I see, but you know everything." Shiro said to Taiga.

"That's exactly why I was accepted." She replied.

"Hey, where's Miki, Wataru, and Avalon?" Rin asked.

"They're not here..." Shiro mused.

"WHAT?! I can't believe this! I just leave her alone for two seconds and something happens!"

"Arturia, you worry too much. I'm sure nothing will happen." Shiro reassured me.

"In any case, let's see what they're up to." Taiga lead us to Avalon's room, where I knew they would be. We looked through the door and saw the three of them playing,

"Ok! Let's play Holy Grail War!" Wataru started the game, "Who's the master, who's the servant, and who's the bad guy?"

"I wanna be the master!" Miki said as she jumped up and down.

"No way! You were the master last time!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Guys! Let's just play rock, paper, scissors!" Avalon said to stop the argument. In the end, Wataru was the master, Avalon was the servant, and Miki was the, "bad guy."

"Ok! Let's start!" After which, the game started. Avalon had a toy sword in her hand, Miki had a toy gun , and Wataru also had a toy sword and also had drawn a red X on his hand in a weak imitation of a command seal. In the centre of the room was...

"My favourite wine goblet!" The very same that was a dark shade of blue and had yellow stripes on it, a wedding gift from Sakura, and a very expensive one at that. They weren't going to do what I thought they would...

"Oh don't worry! I can fix that thing in a jiffy!" Rin reassured me.

"But still..."

"Ha ha ha! I'm gonna get the holy grail and use it to destroy the world!" Miki yelled, holding her toy gun up at Wataru.

"No way! We're gonna beat you and save everyone!" Wataru said in a loud voice.

"That's right! Excalibur!" Avalon yelled and hit Miki with her toy sword. Miki kept on "shooting" gand shots with her toy gun.

"No way! You'll never win, Saber! Ha Ha Ha!"

"Not if I can help it!" Wataru hit Miki with her toy sword, Miki was continuing to, "fight."

"Excalibur!" Avalon hit Miki with her toy sword, this time knocking her toy gun out of her hand. Then Wataru hit Miki on the shoulder.

"Nooooo!!" Miki tottered over and fell.

Then Avalon and Wataru were facing the wine goblet, then Wataru held up his hand and said,

"Destroy the grail, Saber!"

"One, two, three!" Avalon hit the wine goblet with her toy sword. With a 'Ching!' noise it shattered into a thousand pieces. I stared at it dumbstruck.

"Horray!" Avalon jumped up and down, suddenly, she stopped, she had tears in her eyes and then,

"WAAAAHHH!! MOMMY!!!"

"Avalon! What happened?" I rushed into the room as quick as I could.

"My foot!" I looked at it, she had stepped on a piece of glass and blood was coming out from the sole of her foot.

"Avalon, never, I repeat, NEVER play with glass again! Do you understand? You could have gotten seriously hurt! It could have poked your eye out or stabbed your neck! Or-"

"Ok Ok! I think she gets it!" Rin interupted.

Then Rin pricked herself with one of the pieces of broken glass, said an inaudible spell, and the wine goblet was fixed, looking as good as new. Then she bandaged Avalon's foot.

"I'll never understand you magi. Why don't they just play house like normal kids?" Taiga remarked.

"Well, I do know one thing. If she starts crying over getting a cut in her foot then I don't think she'll be able to handle the grail war!" said Wataru.

"Wataru! She's only four!" Rin snapped.

"It's my fault, actually. Ever since Arturia and I told her the story she's been obsessed with the grail war. She won't shut up about it. Instead of playing with dolls, she plays with toy swords, instead of playing house she plays Holy Grail war... you can imagine." Shiro replied.

"That's right! When I grow up, I'm gonna fight in the Holy Grail war just like Mommy! And I'm gonna save everyone just like Daddy!"

* * *

**I hope you liked this one-shot! If you have any ideas for a new one, let me know. The next one's most likely going to be about her in school. **


	3. When she decides to use

**AN: The third one-shot. In this one, Avalon is seven years old. This is the one when they start teaching magic at her school, and the result of the class causes an uproar at home. In third person. **

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night. Please enjoy and review.**

**

* * *

**

**When she decides to use...**

Avalon was very excited that day, it was the first day of magic class. Avalon was very excited about school otherwise, seeing as it was only her first week. The students of class 1A were escorted by their homeroom teacher into the gym, which also served as a classroom for teaching magic. The teacher was a young woman in her early thirties, with brown hair up to her shoulders and green eyes. All the students sat down and were silent.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Mrs. Aokaze." The entire class said in unison.

"All right class, today might be the very first time you are studying magic. Which is very important if you want to be a good maugus. Just to make sure of your level, have any of you studied magic before?"

Only six students in the whole class raised their hands. Three of them being Miki, Sakura, and Avalon.

"Very good! Did you know last year, I asked the same question and nobody raised their hands! You look like a very smart class! Show me anything you learned at home, anything at all! Who would like to go first?

A black haired boy in the back raised his hand, he started by making a pencil levitate and fly around the room. Then came an orange haired girl who could make an apple disapear and reapear on someone's head. Then came a red haired boy who could make a notebook in the corner of the room come to him. Then came Sakura's turn,

"Miss? May I get some water? I need it to show you what I'm going to do."

"All right, but come back quickly."

She came back with a glass of water, then muttering a spell, made the water come out of the glass and move wherever her hand moved.

"It's called controlling the five elements. I learned it from my mom." Various "oohs" and "aahs" could be heard from the class until,

"Ah!" Sakura lost her concentration and the water dropped to the floor, spilling all over her uniform.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" The class started to laugh, everyone but Miki and Avalon. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes and she felt very embarassed.

"Class! Stop laughing! Many of you haven't done magic before so it's not nice to laugh at someone who has even though they made a mistake! Sakura, ask the homeroom teacher to take you to the bathroom and help you get your uniform dry."

"Ok, Miss." Sakura left the room. Then it was Miki's turn.

There was a lamp on the table. Then Miki placed her hand on the lamp, then after some time, an identical lamp appeared on the table beside it. She did the same thing three times.

"Copying objects, learned it from my mom."

Everyone in class clapped. Then, it was Avalon's turn...

"Avalon, do you need anything for your demonstration?" The teacher asked.

"No! Nothing at all!" Then she turned to the class, "Look everyone, what's in my hand? Nothing, right! Now look!"

_"Trace, On!" _

_"Basic structure, established!"_

_"Components determined!"_

_"Imagery... complete!" _

Then slowly but surely, a sword started to form in her hand, not just any sword, but the very same sword her father projected when fighting Berserker: Caliburn. A perfect, flawless, copy. Avalon showed the sword to the whole class, which was left dumbstruck and completely silent. The teacher stood there, rapidly blinking.

"It's called projection magic! I learned it from my dad!"

"Wow!" One boy screamed.

"You are so good!" Screamed another.

"Can you teach me that?" A girl from behind asked.

"Do it again!" screamed another.

Avalon was the centre of attention that day. The whole class was pestering her to teach them projection magic, only the teacher was not satisfied. She immediately picked up the phone to dial a certain number. Even Miki, who was normally the smartest in her class, was shocked.

"How did you do that?" She asked her friend.

"I dunno. Dad just taught me what to do."

"You need alot of mana to use projection magic. Are you tired?" Miki asked.

"No. I'm fine."

When Avalon came home that day, she told her mother everything,

"Guess what, Mom? In magic class, I did the best! I used projection magic like Dad said to and everyone liked it!"

Her mother was appalled, she blinked twice with her mouth agape. Her face was pale and was about to say something when suddenly,

"I'm home!" Shiro came back from work.

"YOU TAUGHT HER PROJECTION MAGIC?!" Arturia furiously asked her husband.

"I know, I know. I got a call from school and they told me every-"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?! Remember what happened when YOU used projection magic for the first time?"

"That was different!" I was fighting Berserker! You know that I'm not a very good maugus from the very beginning!"

"SHE'S SEVEN YEARS OLD!! Projection magic requires alot of mana! I'm surprised she didn't faint!"

"Mom! I'm fine! See! I didn't faint!"

"NEVER use projection magic again, unless there's an adult with you! Understood?"

"Why not?" She asked.

"When your father used projection magic he fainted!"

"But I used it and I'm fine!"

"It's very dangerous! Don't use it unless there's an adult with you, understand?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Sis! You're back from school!" Avalon's little brother, Taka came into view. He was only three years old, therefore he hasn't started school yet.

"Guess what, Taka, at school, you get to do really cool stuff! You learn about magic!"

"Wow! That's so cool! Why can't I go to school sis?" Taka asked.

"You're too young. You have to be big like me."

"Mommy! I wanna go to school with sis!"

"Taka, you're too young, as your sister said. You have to be five years old to go to school.""

"Awww!"

"But I can show you something cool!"

"Avalon! What did I just tell you?"

"You guys are here, so I can use it right?"

Arturia had to admit, she did have a point. She specifically said not to use it unless there's an adult with you. And since her whole family is there then it's not a problem.

_"Trace, on!"_

_"Basic structure, established!"_

_"Components, determined!"_

And she projected Caliburn once again, just as she did in school.

"Wow! That's so great! Do it again! Sis!"

"Not now, later."

"So she really can do it..." Her mother mused.

"Yup! That's our daughter!" Shiro said with a smile.

* * *

**I know this wasn't my best one, and probably the shortest. My summer holidays are nearing an end, so I'm afraid most of my fanfics will remain on hiatus until my next break. Sorry!**


End file.
